Tilt and optionally angle sensors are used, for example, for levelling geodetic measuring instruments in surveying. EP 0 507 102 B1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,951A, describes an inclinometer in which the light source and pattern support are present as two separate components and are arranged a distance apart. The tilt-sensitive unit is regarded as being a liquid prism which results in the deflection of the light beam in a manner known per se, depending on the angle at which a light beam is incident on the liquid surface. The pattern has a herringbone form and consists of spaced V-shaped lines which are arranged parallel to one another and may optionally be either of the same or of different line thickness. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the separate presence of light source and pattern support entails more material and a greater constructive effort and requires more space.